rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race All Stars: Season 1, Episode 4 Summary
EPISODE 4: Smash That App After Armani's Elimination, the queens walk back into the Werkroom. Most of them shocked and silent. They see Armani's lipstick message on the mirror, it reads "Kinda robbed but still kinda cute. Choke Gia jk luv u xx". Gia begins to think that she was throwing shade to her. The others think so too. Gia wipes down the mirror and the queens all gather around the lounge to discuss what went down. Everyone including Zipitor feels shocked to see Armani go home 3rd. She thanks Gia for not choosing her which makes Zara ask Rosebud who she picked. She reveals she also picked Armani's lipstick. Rosebud explains that Zipitor's track record was slightly better and overall wanted to send home competition. Zipitor jokingly questions to Rosebud if she isn't competition. The queens remain silent. The Predator says to Zipitor "No shade but you went home 3rd on your season". Zipitor becomes a bit salty but says that she was invited back for a reason and she's already won a challenge. '' ''The next day, Jake introduces the queens to their next Main Challenge which will be to create and star in commercials for new sex toy market apps. Before Jake leaves the work room the queens need to sort into two teams of two and one of three. The Season 1 girls Gia and Predator pair up while Bronzation and Zipitor pair up which leaves Rosebud, Buffy and Zara and threesome. Jake then leaves the workroom and the groups begin organizing for the challenge. Bronzation and Zipitor choose to make their ad about erotic, crazy and futuristic sex toys. They write down all their script and characters and head off the film their ad. During filming, Zipitor struggles to remember a few lines but after many attempts picks up the pace and overall slays the ad. Both queens to really well. They feel confident and proud of their work. '' ''Buffy, Rosebud and Zara choose to make their ad about just simple dildos and vibrators. Zara seems hesitant about making theirs about nothing new and inventive. She asks her teammates if they should change. They think to just stick to what they have. Zara reluctantly agrees. They all head off to film their ad. During filming, things get messy and confusing. Buffy's character development doesn't develop at all while Zara keeps saying her lines wrong. Rosebud is overall just messy and painful to watch. The directors tell them to bring it on the runway. Gia and The Predator choose to make their ad about both new and old sex toys. They finish their scripts and characters and head off to film their ad. During fimling, everything goes really well. They both exude comedy and confidence. The directors laugh alot. Gia pull off some risky stunts that seem really gross but overall is really funny. '' ''Back in the Werkroom, the queens all get ready for the Mainstage. Buffy and Zipitor chat about their teams peformances. Buffy seems really nervous because of what the director said to them about the runway. Zipitor comforts her and tells her that she will be fine. Zara and Rosebud chat about their overall peformances this season. Rosebud says she is happy so far with what she has done while Zara thinks the opposite and says she's been constantly safe. She also talks about her teams peformance during filming the ad and how messy it was. '' ''On the Mainstage Guest Judges include Mila Kunas & James Franco. After each teams ads are aired, Critiques begin. During critiques, Gia and The Predator are both told that they bonded so well and their chemisty was there through the whole ad. A few iffy and risky stunts that Gia pulled off are praised while Predator's overall acting, comedy and commitment are praised. Bronzation and Zipitor are told their their ad was really good too. Bronzation however is told that she overshined Zipitor a tiny bit in a few bits but overall both of them are told that they did really good. Buffy, Rosebud and Zara are told that their ad was really messy. Rosebud is told that just coming off a win, they expected more from her while Zara and Buffy and clocked for their acting backgrounds and flopping. After critiques, Jake announces that Gia Martini and The Predator are the Top 2 All Stars of the Week. Bronzation and Zipitor are ultimately declared Safe which leaves and Buffy Brookes, Rosebud and Zara Crumble in the Bottom 3. The queens then leave the stage into the Werkroom to deliberate. During deliberation the queens are shook about a Bottom 3. Everyone congratulates Gia and Predator on winning this week. Predator says "Season 1 is slaying". Then Bronzation says "Except for Flute". All the queens laugh. The Top 2 Queens each take turns talking to the Bottom Queens. Bronzation and Zipitor chat on the lounge, Zipitor wonders if there could be a double elimination because there is a Bottom 3. Bronzation replies saying "Unless there's a double win for the lipsync". Back on the Mainstage. The Top 2 All Stars lipsync to "The Night Is Still Young" by Nicki Minaj. The Predator immedaitely pulls off some jaw dropping stunts that wow the judges. She continues to lipsync the song really well. Gia also does really well, she pulls out some amazing ballet that wows the judges alot. After the lipsync, both Gia and The Predator are declared the winners. Gia reveals she pulled Zara's lipstick while The Predator reveals she pulled Buffy's lipstick. Both Zara and Buffy are Eliminated and Sashay Away. '' '5 Queens Remain''' Category:Blog posts